Lady Katherine de Reims
Lady Katherine de Reims (1746-present) is a 15-year-old who is governing the city of Reims, France. Although quite young to be managing the city on her own, she is more like an adult than a teenager. Early Life Katherine was born on January 4th, 1746, to her parents, Count John and Countess Lillian Celeste. Katherine also had a sister, Gabriela, who was 6 years older. The two sisters became very close and enjoyed horseback riding, playing musical instruments, and learning Latin. At the age of four, Katherine was taught by her mother how to play the violin. Katherine soon was playing extremely well for her age, and it was not uncommon for her to practice more than four hours! Extemely devout in her Catholic faith, Katherine often went to church at Notre-Dame de Reims daily. She was known to occasionally spend hours in the Cathedral, especially on Holy Days of Obligation. At the age of ten, Katherine started singing in the choir of the Cathedral. Churchgoers often reported that Katherine had the voice of an angel. Katherine was really having a good life. However, when she was 14, things started to take a turn for the worse. Death of Katherine's immediate family, move to Grandelumiere. In November 1760, a pneumonia outbreak was spreading through the city of Reims. Worried, Katherine's family moved temporarily to the countryside. Katherine did not want to leave her beloved city of Reims, so she stayed. A few weeks later, Katherine recieved a letter from her mother: Dearest Katherine, I fear that my health is failing me. You see, your Father and I have caught the disease. Sadly, your father has passed away, and I, too will probably die soon. Enclosed is the family fortune. Do not cry, dear Katherine, for I am in a better place. This was a terrible blow to Katherine, who loved her parents dearly. She put her sister in charge of Reims and moved to her mother's former home in Grandelumiere. About two weeks later, Katherine recieved a letter informing her that her sister had died. After that, Katherine wore black for a month. Poisoning. On January 1st, 1761, Katherine was poisoned unexpectedly. The poison was very vicious and nearly claimed her life, however, she was said to be healed miraculously. The culprit turned out to be her cousin, Agatha, who wanted Reims to herself. A few days later, she was taken in by Louis de Valsoir-Beauford. Relationship with her cousin, Jacqueline Katherine is very close to her cousin, Jacqueline. The girls have always been friends, and were taught by the same governess, Madame Machaut. Countess Lillian said of the girls: “...they are occasionally mistaken for sisters...that is how close they are”. The two would often be seen climbing up to the top of Reims Cathedral, playing music, and having lots of fun at parties. When tragedy struck Katherine, Jaqueline was always there for her. Katherine wrote: “...without my dear cousin, I do not know where I would be today.” Today, the cousins are still close as ever, and communicate through letter.